


An End

by kiwifruit



Category: Free!
Genre: Feels man, I NEEDED THIS, M/M, much too many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwifruit/pseuds/kiwifruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(From the preview for Episode 11)<br/><i> "Haru? Listen..."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	An End

**Author's Note:**

> THE PREVIEW OF EPISODE 11 SERIOUSLY MESSED ME UP AND I WAS GETTING MIGHTY DEPRESSED OVER MY HEADCANON OF MAKOTO LEAVING HARU SO ALLOW ME TO JUST LEAVE THIS HERE. IT CHEERED ME UP (EVEN THOUGH MY WRITING SKILLS CHEERED ME DOWN)

 

 

 

 

“Haru?” 

He finally let go of my hand, and I moved a step back before letting it hanglimply at my side. 

“Listen, I need to tell you something.”

 

I looked into his eyes. They weren’t looking at me - instead they were gazing at the ground. 

 

“I- I think I’m going to a university in Tokyo.” He said, in his usual, gentle voice. “I thought… I wanted to become a coach, ever since I got Hayato to discover his love of water. I’m going to Tokyo to study to become one.”

He looked at me with his emerald orbs, and this time I was the one gazing at the ground. 

 

Of course. 

It was stupid of me to think that we would always be together. It was stupid that I wished he wasn’t going. It was stupid that I wanted to go with him. 

The tears pooling in my eyes - they were stupid, too. 

 

I took a quiet, shaky breath. 

“Is that right. I’m happy for you-“

“You know.” He cut me off, “It always felt so natural to be around you, Haru-chan. I started thinking that maybe we would be together forever, and it really frightened me at the start when I imagined next spring without Haru-chan by my side. I couldn’t imagine it.”

I looked up at him, gazing into the depth of his eyes. The dark would hide my tears, I was sure. 

I couldn’t waste anymore precious time left to spend with him. 

 

“So, Haru-chan.”

I closed my eyes. I heard the soft sloshing of the waves on the shore, and I could almost hear the next word, echoing though my mind even though it was yet to be said. 

 

_Goodbye_. 

 

Why could I never say what I felt out loud? Why was it so hard for me to simply tell him not to go?

I have to tell him, I have to , I have to-

 

“Will you come with me?”

 

For a moment, my heart stopped beating. 

I opened my eyes. The first thing I found was the twinkle in the pair of green orbs looking at me, the second being the kind, gentle smile on his face. 

I didn’t even feel the scorching water streaming down my face, dripping freely onto my shirt. 

“Haru-chan, please don’t cry.” He said gently, and reached out and pulled me close. I pressed my face into his shirt, breathing in his familiar scent. “You didn’t think I would just leave you, right?”

A strangled sob escaped me, and I curled my fingers tighter around his shirt. 

“Haru, you were accepted into an university in Tokyo, right? Your mum told mine. We could… we could live together. Yeah?”

 

I nodded, burying my face further into him. 

 

All I could say was a breathy, shaky ‘ _yes_ ’. 

 

 


End file.
